Trust
by Yunno
Summary: Drawing out the recluse. Tech centric, but all Loonatics involved.
1. Chapter 1

Loonatics Unleashed:

"Trust" part 1.

(This story is post "Loonatics on Ice")

Rated T for reading level.

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed and related Characters and Elements are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

Tech's long coyote ears twitched at the sound of his lab door swishing open. His eyes flew open and he leaped to his feet, taking a deep breath to cover his embarrassment.

"Eh, what's up, Tech?" A smirk touched Ace's face. The yellow and black costumed leader of the Loonatics definitely got the feeling that he, Rev, and Slam walked in on the coyote doing something that he didn't want them to know about.

"Nothing." Tech replied a little too fast, a little too much like he was hiding something. The black and green clad coyote drew another deep breath and shoved his discomfort aside. He wasn't ashamed of what he was doing, it was just . . . well, the team was still too new to fully trust. Especially with something as personal as this. The inventor laughed a little nervously. "Glad you're here, chief."

"Yeah, right." Ace's grin faded as his new teammate made lame excuses and distracted everyone with his latest experiments. He glanced suspiciously at the spot where the genius had been kneeling, wondering what Tech was up to. As leader of the newly formed Loonatics, protectors of Acmetropolis, he mistrusted the coyote's guilty manner. What had he gotten himself into? Not only had Tech's ancestor relentlessly chased Rev's ancestor, but on occasion, his own as well. The bunny nonetheless followed Tech over to a workbench piled high with partially disassembled equipment.

Tech was redesigning the team's jetpacks as the ice from their mission against the space Vikings had short circuited them. He was also making them a bit less bulky in their flight mode and more compact in their backpack mode. On the table were also the Retrofire Master Blasters and even the disassembled firing mechanism for the dis-ionic destabilizing gravity disks. The scientist was not at all pleased with how many glitches they'd encountered during their first, icy mission. Perhaps if he had some help around the lab, he might have a chance to more thoroughly test his babies before taking them out in the field. But as there was no one available he trusted around his precious inventions, he'd just have to work harder.

Slam snatched up a small metallic 'cookie' from the workbench. As he popped it into his mouth, however, Tech's eyes and hand glowed green, snatching it from his jaws with his magnetic power. Slam guiltily looked around to see if Tech's pizza server was around to bind his mouth.

"Uh,uh, uh, Slam." Tech gave the small, round mechanical button a double squeeze, transforming it into its arm-encasing Retrofire Master Blaster mode. The inventor fired the large blaster. The golden beam struck a parabolic reflector the scientist used in projecting holograms. The curved mirror of the device focused the beam and reflected it to ricochet around the room, pinging off of reflective surfaces and scattering Loonatics. Tech stood still as the rampant fire bounced around missing him until it finally detonated at Slam's feet. The Tasmanian devil leaped back with a shout to avoid getting crisped toes. Tech returned the gun to its original state. "NO eating in my lab! Even if it can't melt icebergs, if this went off inside you, it would give you a case of indigestion that even you could well find impossible to live with."

Having impressed upon Slam the need to be careful in his lab, Tech's olive green eyes drew to the roadrunner dashing all around the room handling everything. "And Rev? please don't touch my stuff."

"Oh,-heh-heh-sorry,-Tech." Rev stopped his exploration, exerting a phenomenal amount of self control to keep his hands to himself; he didn't want to lose them like Slam almost lost his toes. Ever since he got his first real look at the coyote's lab and his cool inventions, he found himself gravitating toward the genius, despite ancestral instincts and parental 'coyote issues.' It really was too bad that Tech was so standoffish. The roadrunner ran a hand through his cock's comb, red to match the inverted triangle of his Loonatic's uniform, a cocky grin coming to his beak. Well, he'd just have to see what he could do about that.

"Hey, guys," Lexi's face appeared on a wall monitor. The control room adjoined the coyote's lab on one side and the main living area on the other, but the intercom saved the pink toned bunny the walk. "Zadavia is on the line and . . ."

"She needs an action hero of my caliber to handle a little crisis at the Acmetropolis planetary power grid." Duck quacked into the lab and Lexi rolled her eyes as the mallard made her call superfluous. "Of course, since it isn't actually about a bad guy, the rest of you can come along."

"Oh, brodda." Ace paced past Danger, motioning the Loonatics to move out.

Pink Triangle.

"You know, Tech, I'd really rather my bike be my signature color of pink," Lexi commented as the Loonatics brought their zoomatrixes to a landing near the column-like building that housed the power grid for the whole city planet. "Metallic blue is so yesterday."

The power plant doors were still damaged by the techno-viking's attack, and a rough barricade blocked the mangled front security gate. But the most alarming feature of the reddish sandstone colored building was the unsteady glow coming from the cup-like top of the structure.

As the Loonatics entered the circular, main grid room,Tech broke off from the group to check one of the many control panels that lined the power control center. The readings confirmed Zadavia's report of a breach. In the center of the room, the main power core flared with hot white and yellow bolts instead of the cool blue electric rings that normally ran up it. Unless repaired soon, not only would the breach leave Acmetropolis without power, but would also blow up a sizable chunk of it as well. Tech popped open an access panel and set to work. As he stabilized the system, Tech mentally drew up plans for branching out the power grid. It was too easy to cripple the planet's power supply with it all concentrated in one plant.

Rampant tendrils of energy still sparked around the room. Tech checked the power core, afraid that the mutant techno-vikings' power had proven incompatible somehow and was destabilizing the system. But Acmetropolis' energy supply was actually in better shape after its techno-viking recharge than before. "Hmm, the main problem's not here. I'd better check the dynamos and solenoids."

"Acme-dynamos,-are-electrical-generators-that-produce-power-using-solenoids,- or-commutators,-which-are-switches-to-periodically-reverse-the-current." Rev supplied helpfully. It was actually a ploy to show Tech that he also had some technical expertise. After all, his pop being a gadget salesman, always brought broken merchandise home for him try and fix. The roadrunner glanced at Tech, wishing the genius would let him help. With his super speed, the job would go much faster, but the coyote brushed off his offers. A slight frown crested his beak. "While-a-solenoid-is-a-simple-current-carrying-coil-of-wire-that-acts-like-a-magnet-when-a-current-passes-through-it. Not-entirely-unlike-Tech-here."

"Trust a roadrunner to . . .." Tech's gripe at being compared to just another piece of equipment faded into a faint growl.

Rev didn't seem to hear it, but Lexi did. She notified Ace who stepped between the two, displeased with the genius. The roadrunner seemed to have a potentially unhealthy interest in the coyote's inventions. Especially when historically roadrunners and coyotes were enemies. The rest of the team had spent a good portion of their first mission against the ice vikings getting in between the two, and it looked like they still needed to.

Tech sighed and walked around Ace. "Not necessary, chief. I don't bite."

Then Tech chuckled. Solenoid, huh? Well, with his magnetic power, maybe he was. The coyote genius took out his palmtop computer and set it to act as an energy sensor. When the coyote ran its analysis beam over the inverted cone that was Acmetropolis' power core, the small device beeped alarmingly.

"Ah, here's the problem. It seems the extreme temperature changes from when the techno-vikings froze and we subsequently thawed it has occasioned fissures in the reactor casings." Tech pondered a moment considering how best to re-coat the energy grid. Then his face brightened as Rev's earlier comparison sparked an idea. "Rev, you're absolutely brilliant."

Confused, but pleased by the unexpected compliment, the red plumed roadrunner flashed a smile at the coyote. Tech didn't notice. He was busy reducing one of the twisted, alloy doors to metal filings with his magnetism. While he worked, Rev rapidly answered Danger's questions on what the techno-geek found; though the mallard was more interested with how dangerous it was rather than with the science of it.

"The-grid's-original-shielding-cracked-when-the-Vikings-froze-it. Though-it-is-odd-that-there-should-be-damage-from-the-freezing-process,-since-cold-tends-to-improve-electrical-conductivity. That's-why-so-many-computers-and-other-equipment-need-fans. Still,-the-expansion-and-contraction-of-the shielding-due-to-the-sudden-temperature-changes-in-the-freezing-and-subsequent-recharging-of-the-core-must-have-cracked-it. Most-materials-contract-when-cold-and-expand-when-hot. Water-being-the-only-known-exception-of-course-as-it-expands-when-it-freezes-into-ice-and-condenses-when-it-returns-to-a-liquid." Rev helpfully explained. "So,-Tech,-do-you-have-some-super-cool-secret-device-to-fix-the-core?"

An odd smile quirked the corner of Tech's mouth. "Why, yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Tech laid out a thick bare-wire cable on the floor around the periphery of the core room. He then positioned his teammates equidistant around the power core itself. Asking Slam to cyclone the metal dust into the core housing, the coyote powered up his magnetism to plug the cable into an outlet at the same time he brought it in contact with his teammates. The loop formed a perfect, closed circuit for a split second before the scientist channeled the energy directly into the housing. A faint sizzle, and a loud boom, then he flung the cable away to run his palmtop sensor over the core again to ensure it was properly plated. The magnetized cloud of alloy filings around the core had completely melded with the unit. "Ah! perfect. And without so much as a tingle."

"Whoa,-whoa,-whoa! You-mean-to-say-that-WE-were-your-super-cool-secret-device? Not-all-of-us-have-molecular-regeneration-you-know! Okay-kudos-for-actually-forming-us-into-a-living-circuit-so-that-the-current-flowed-through-us-forming-an-electromagnetic-environment-for-the-electroplating-of-the-core. We-once-did-something-like-that-in-school-where-everyone-held-hands-to-form-a-chain-and-the-first-person-grabbed-a-live-wire-and-the-electricity-traveled-through-the-chain,-but-no-one-got-shocked-except-the-last-person-in-line-because-he-wasn't-grounded," Rev broke in on the coyote's concentration. "But-do-you-have-any-idea-how-STUPEFYINGLY-dangerous-that-stunt-was?! You-could-have-blown-the-entire-power-grid-and-us-all-along-with-it!! Are-you-insane!!"

"Yes. No. And Maybe."

"Cute." Rev stated in a tone that indicated he found Tech's answer anything but.

"Hey, ya know der, Tech. If we'd known what your plan was, den we could have better helped out." Alarmed himself by how alarmed the roadrunner was, Ace scolded the coyote.

"Ace-is-right,you-know. You-should-have-told-us," Rev insisted, "BEFORE-you-put-our-lives-at-risk!"

"I don't know what you're upset about, Rev." Tech busied himself with analyzing the repairs. "It was your idea."

"What!? I-don't-remember-telling-you-to-nearly-electrocute-us! . . ."

"Calm down, Rev. You recommended I act as a solenoid to power the re-plating process; of course, that meant that the rest of you had to be the actual generator." Tech interrupted the roadrunner, his voice deep and reasonable. "Besides, it was only in the first four centuries after it was discovered that electricity was harnessed at a frequency harmful to organic life."

"Calm-down? I-will-not-calm-down!" Rev ranted. "At-120-kiloamperes-an-arch-from-the-core-could-have-nearly-instantly-heated-the-air-to-1000-degrees-Celsius,-thats-nearly-twice-the-temperature-of-the-sun's-surface,-no-matter-what-the-voltage-is! Even-you-would-have-been-reduced-to-a-pile-of-ash-at-that."

"How. . . how much energy went through us?" Danger squeaked out weakly.

"You-should-have-told-us." Rev reiterated vehemently.

"Too much knowledge can be a dangerous thing," Tech informed Rev a little smugly, indicating a nearly fainting Danger Duck. The fleet footed fowl followed the canine back to his zoomatrix, still carrying on their rather heated discussion.

"So can too little." Ace muttered as he watched the coyote and roadrunner take off for headquarters.

Green Triangle.

"Inconceivable. There was no real danger," the coyote genius insisted. Even after they returned to base, Tech and Rev were STILL arguing. "I would never risk anyone's life without first calculating every conceivable variable."

"Wait a minute der, Tech. Did it ever occur to ya that ya might not be able to pull it off? Dat was an awful lota juice in dat der power core." Ace stepped between the roadrunner and coyote. The whole team was gathered in the main control room, though none of them were seated at the circular briefing table in the center.

"No." Simple, without pride or arrogance, but with absolute confident in his abilities, Tech answered.

Ace slapped a hand to his forehead and ran it down his face. Man, the guy had an even bigger ego than Danger Duck! Only he was humble about it. Wait. Was that even possible? He shook his head to dislodge the thought dichotomy and turned back to the matter at hand. "Okay, okay. So ya knew it would work. Why didn't ya just tell us?"

"I, uh, didn't want to bore you with the details?" Tech ventured.

"Na uh, Tech. Unacceptable. This whole 'need ta know' t'ing is totally bogus for teamwork." Ace knew there wasn't always time to explain strategy. No time to explain was one thing, but keeping potentially harmful secrets because he didn't trust his teammates was another entirely. Ace decided that the scientist really needed some 'trust training.'

The Loonatic leader considered taking Tech alone for this discussion, but the infraction was against the whole team. Besides what was the use of getting in trouble if no one knew? As easy going as Ace was, he realized that, really of the team, only Tech worked when they didn't have a mission or weren't in training drills. While everyone else relaxed, Tech worked in his lab. He feared it was causing a rift in the team. Not through resentment, Tech invented because that was just who he was, but through not forging the bonds necessary for building a team. There was more to life than just preparing for the next mission. Ace found enforcing discipline easy this time. "You're under restriction, mister."

"What?"

Looking decidedly uncomfortable, Rev moved to the far side of the room but was still unsure enough of his new leader's temperament to actually leave the mission debriefing without being dismissed. He busied himself with a side monitor scanning the city-planet. Sure he'd been upset with Tech, but he hadn't meant to get the coyote in trouble. Also uncomfortable with the confrontation, Slam joined him.

"Yeah, right," Danger commented snidely. The mallard was thoroughly enjoying NOT being the one called on the carpet. "Restrict the genius to base, cut his leave time. He'll just hole up in his lab . . . like always. Ha, some restriction, what are you trying to do reward him for his bad behavior?"

Ace considered, assessing the coyote. Danger was right. Any ordinary restriction wouldn't work on the genius. Tech was altruistic, dedicated to inventing things for the benefit of others . . . almost to the point of fanaticism. The Loonatic leader trusted that. Now he just needed to get Tech to trust him and the rest of the team. "Somebody needs a time out," Ace mumbled to himself, "of da lab, dat is."

Without a further word, but with a cunning glint to his bright blue eyes, the bunny crossed the mission control room, mounting the few steps to the peripheral walkway were the tower controls were. Ace slowly and deliberated used his leader overrides to initiate total lock down of all of Tech's labs.

Tech lunged, grabbing Ace's hand to stop him; but the Loonatic leader glared at the coyote, eyes glowing yellow, until the scientist dropped his hand.

"Ace . . . chief, please." Tech watched horrified as his lab doors sealed and he was locked off from his 'babies.' Unmoved, Ace continued the lock down. The coyote's heart constricted; he could barely breathe.

"Whoa-ho! Cruel and unusual punishment!" Danger wasn't the only one surprised at the harshness of Ace's decision, the others' faces registered shock as well. To forbid Tech to work would be torture to the scientist.

"Something's unusual around here, but it ain't da restrictions." Ace stated as the yellow glow slowly faded leaving his eyes blue once more. "Now you just hang out with da rest of us and relax."

Defeated, Tech bit back a slight whimper. His long ears and bushy tail drooped making him look remarkably like a whipped cur. He whispered, forcing the words past the stricture in his throat. "How long, chief?"

Ace considered. He was still a bit ticked at Tech. He'd like to restrict the scientist for a month for that reckless stunt . . . but he didn't think any of them could stand it and he wasn't really punishing the whole team. "Until further notice."

"Aw, come on Tech. It's not so bad." Lexi couldn't help but smile, somewhat amused that Tech considered the order to have fun a punishment. Lexi tried to cheer up the disconsolate coyote. "Tell you what, you can come with me to the mall."


	2. Chapter 2

Loonatics Unleashed:

"Trust" part 2.

(This story is post "Loonatics on Ice")

Rated T for reading level.

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed and related Characters and Elements are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

Pink Triangle.

Acmetropolis' premier shopping center took up the better parts of sectors 91 through 105. The mall itself was over eighty stories high with a five acre indoor court, three-story fountain, miles of moving walkways, and thousands of shops. And Tech felt as if they had been through them all . . . some of them twice. Lexi was like the little energizer bunny, always on the go and never running down.

Both Loonatics were in T-shirts and jeans, but while Tech wore his trench coat, Lexi had on a smart, sequin jacket. Though anthromorphs were a minority on Acmetropolis, the two Loonatics' native fur colorations still afforded them a degree of anonymity. "Oh look, Tech! I haven't been to this shop before."

Knowing his companion's sharp hearing, Tech bit down on a groan and followed Lexi into a tiny hole in the mall that housed yet another shoe shop.

The bunny took a pair of stiletto sandals from the display and sat to try them on. "So, what do you think?"

Tech analyzed the shoe, making a sketch of it on its box lid and recalculated how it could give more support and not to hold the foot in such an unnatural position that would cause stress. "You can't wear those more than two hours without them causing significant discomfort. Now, if the arc of the arch were adjusted to . . .."

"You are such a freak, Tech." Lexi laughed, light and teasing, and slipped on the other shoe. "That's not the point of shoes."

Tech smiled at this teammate, and turned to place the shoe box with his illustration back on the display. As soon as his back was turned, his smile vanished. His heart constricted painfully in his chest. 'Freak.' He'd been called that often enough in the past . . . and worse. He didn't need anyone to tell him. The genius knew that he was socially inept. And being out and around others only emphasized the point. It was yet another reason why he preferred to work alone in his lab. Thoughts of his off-limits labs only made him feel worse. His ears started to droop. Then he shook them back into their upright position. He shoved off his feelings of disappointment and hurt. They were only emotions. Things to be ignored . . . at least until he was alone and could properly squelch them. By the time he turned back to face Lexi, his smile was firmly back in place.

"Try again," Lexi commanded. She stood, turning a graceful circle and kicking out her leg to display the shoe on her foot. "What do you think?"

Tech looked at the bunny's leg and gulped. He didn't always know a trick question when he heard one, but this time the coyote was pretty sure it was. "You always have an impeccable fashion sense, Lexi."

Pleased, Lexi paid for the shoes, deciding to wear them while they continued wandering the mall. Tech carried the small bag with her old shoes in it for her.

Tech spent the rest of the shopping trip keeping his real thoughts to himself and trying to act normal. It was very stressful as he didn't know exactly what 'normal' was. He'd thought he was being helpful about the shoes, but it turned out he was really just being a freak. The genius concentrated on doing things he'd seen in the holo-vids. He spoke only on topics that Lexi herself brought up and bit his tongue whenever he started off on any scientific explanation. He bought them each a drink and a slice of pizza at the food court and they sat by the fountain to eat it. He took a break from trying to be social by mentally calculating the fountain's water flow and how it could be redesigned to add another two tiers without any additional water or energy if they just fine tuned their current system. He sighed. Mechanical engineering was easy. People things, whether anthro- or homosapien, was hard.

Lexi appeared before him, holding out a small coin. "Wanna make a wish?"

Refraining from telling his female teammate how the coin was incapable of influencing coincidental circumstances or how it could be better spent, Tech simply smiled again. He took the coin and tossed it into the fountain, wishing for the day to end already.

Pink Triangle.

"Oh we had the best time!" Lexi said as she flopped onto the living room couch. She enjoyed the trip to the mall, but her feet were tired. Smiling, Tech handed her the one small bag for which they had spent the whole day shopping. She smiled back at Tech as she took the bag. The guy truly was a gentleman, and had a heart of gold. The scientist had even discretely slipped a few coins into the donation box on the way out of the mall.

Tech bowed his head slightly to the lady bunny, then while the others were distracted by Lexi's recounting of the day, he slipped out. The genius shook his head. Lexi spent all day shopping only to buy one pair of impractical shoes. She should have just ordered them on-line. Tech shook his head again in confusion. But that likely 'wasn't the point' of going shopping either. He sneaked off to his room to get away from all the 'togetherness' he'd been 'enjoying' lately.

Ace chuckled. He'd been shopping with Lexi before and he wondered if the reclusive scientist held the same opinion of their little excursion as the girl bunny did. Noticing the absence of said reclusive scientist, Ace asked Rev to locate the coyote with his GPS. The whole point of his restriction was to draw the genius out, not let him hole up in his room. Rev dashed off to go get Tech personally before Ace could activate his wrist communicator.

Red Triangle.

A knock and a red blur intruded in the coyote's room. "People usually knock BEFORE entering."

Rev found Tech lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. The coyote had his familiar greenish cast about him; he'd changed back into his black and green Loonatic uniform. "I-did-knock. And-technically-it-was-before-I-came-in,-but-I'm-pretty-fast-so-it-might-not-have-been-very-noticeable."

"Ah. Exactitudes of meaning." Tech looked up at the roadrunner. At least Rev seemed to understand everything he said. It was a refreshing change.

"Precisely." The roadrunner looked around the bedroom. There wasn't much in it aside from the bed and the standard console and monitors that all their rooms came equipped with. The coyote's personal effects were left haphazardly about the place as if the coyote couldn't be bothered with them. Except for an alarm clock that the genius had obviously designed himself, the place had about as much personality as a hotel room. He guessed that normally Tech pretty much lived in his lab and literally used this room only to sleep in. Rev idly picked up Tech's overcomplicated atomic clock, randomly pushing buttons to try to find the radio.

"No! don't!" Tech lunged to grab the clock away from Rev, fouling with his rumpled blankets in the attempt. The coyote managed to snag the atomic clock before it blew, but had no time to safely dispose of it. Tech curled around the clock in an attempt to shield his teammate from the blast. A violent 'boom' rattled everything in the room.

Rev slammed back into the wall from the force of the concussion. He rebounded off the wall, only to land on top of the coyote who's blackened frame completely disintegrated into a pile of ash at the avian's impact.

"Whaaaaoh!" Rev leaped up with a shout of horror. Feeling the coyote crumble under him completely unnerved him.

A green glow surrounded the pile of ash, and it regenerated into the coyote. Man, that stung! Still smoldering, Tech sat back down on his bed. One side panel, already weakened from the explosion, crumbled under under Tech's weight. The bed half collapsed under his weight and the genius tumbled gracelessly to the floor.

Rev was greatly relieved when Tech's signature green enveloped his remains, though he cringed at the coyote's soft growl. "S-s-s-s-s-sorry. Though-in-my-own-defense,-most-atomic-clocks-aren't-actually-powered-by-atomic-energy! Nor-are-they-usually-equipped-with-self-destruct-buttons."

"Though technically my clock was powered by atomic energy, it wasn't with conventional isotopes. I used a minuscule speck of Uranium PU-36. It leaves no radiation fallout, by the way, so at least we don't have to worry about radiation sickness." Tech shook his head. PU-36 was insanely rare and was a favorite of the Martians for conquest. A small amount, no larger than an old fashioned stick of dynamite, if properly placed was enough to reduce a planet to rubble without contaminating it so its resources could then be harvested. The genius was not pleased that his sample of it was destroyed.

Rev gasped and opened his beak to ask where the scientist had gotten such a rare element, but the roadrunner's breath caught painfully with the sudden movement and he clutched at his ribs. Tech cocked his head at the avian. "What's wrong with you?"

"It," Rev gasped. "It-hurts-to-breath."

"May I?" Without waiting for a reply,Tech used his palmtop computer to scan the roadrunner's ribs. Nothing seemed broken, but there was a slight dislocation where three anterior ribs slipped their articulations from his impact from the explosion. "Okay, Rev, I need you to slowly let out your breath as far as you can, then take in as deep a breath as fast as you can. Can you do that?"

Nodding, Rev did as he was told. When the roadster rapidly filled his lungs, there was a quiet pop . . . and a loud shout. "Ow,-Tech! That-hurt!"

Tech briefly ran his scan over the speedster again. The minor rib dislocations had slipped back in place. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes," Rev grudgingly admitted. Testing his ribs and taking in a few deep breaths, he found the sharp pain completely gone.

With a smug look on his face, the coyote started to lie down on his somewhat uneven bed. Tech stared at the broken piece of furniture a moment. If he had access to his lab, he could fix it in a heart beat. As it was . . . he'd have to improvise.

Tech's eyes and hands glowed emerald as he magnetically ripped off the other panel as well. At least this way both sides matched. Misjudging his still new magnetic powers, the coyote accidentally shot the bed panel across the room when it suddenly pulled free of the bed frame. Rev ducked before it decapitated him. The panel lodged edgewise into the wall, forming a rough shelf.

Large, emerald, roadrunner eyes, hopeful, but wide with just a touch fear, gazed steadily at him. Tech's annoyance at the damage done melted away. Rev's feathered hands were clutched together in front of him. Sheesh, the guy was worse than a lost kitten! Silence stretched between the two, but the roadrunner didn't leave. "So why are you here? Other than to blow me up that is."

"Ace-sent-me-to-check-up-on-you."

"Figures." Tech grumbled, but then his brows drew down. "You checked up on me by demolishing my room and me with it?"

"Uh,-heh,-heh,-heh," Rev responded with a nervous half-laugh. Oh man, that was brilliant. Not! It was hard enough making friends with a coyote without blowing him up. "Um. Thanks-for-the-save?"

"A pleasure." Tech replied wryly. Despite their little blow up, the coyote found it amazingly comfortable having the roadrunner in his room. The scientist felt as if he could actually like the guy. But no roadrunner in history ever would truly trust a coyote. After contemplating this latest turn of events, finally Tech spoke again. "Okay. You checked up on me. You can go."

"No-way-am-I-going-back-without-you . . . they'll-all-think-I-did-you-in-or-something." Rev couldn't help but grinning. "Lexi-at-least-had-to-have-heard-the-explosion. And-that-thing-with-the-atomic-clock-was-an-accident. Honest!"

"Ha, not likely."

Not entirely certain of the coyote's temperament, Rev wandered nervously about the room. He picked up a few scattered items for something to do and placed them on the coyote's new shelf. The roadster picked up a twisted bit of the atomic clock that had somehow survived the explosion and set it on the shelf as well. Looking around at the blown monitors, impromptu shelf, and blackened blast mark, the speedster couldn't resist a tiny smile. "At-least-now-your-room-has-a-modicum-of-character."

"Character," Tech deadpanned. "What some people have . . . and what other people are."

Grinning cheekily, Rev bowed slightly, bringing both hands to his chest indicating himself. "And-then-there-are-those-fortunate-few-who-both-are-characters-as-well-as-have-it."

Tech rolled his eyes. He chuckled, then broke out in a full laugh. He only laughed harder when a confused Rev asked what was so funny. The coyote could barely talk through the laughter. "Well, we certainly started off this friendship with a bang! . . . literally."

Rev joined in the laughter. "Well,-I-had-to-get-your-attention-somehow."

The coyote scooted over to allow Rev a place to sit on his bed, rickety as it was. He wasn't surprised that the hyperactive fowl preferred to stand, or more accurately, pace around the room. And amazingly enough, that was comfortable too. Tech lounged back on his bed. If the bird wanted to stay, fine; but he wasn't going to entertain him.

"So,-what're-you-doing?" Rev asked.

"Thinking."

Rev waited a moment for the coyote to continue, but for all the response the speedster got, Tech might have been asleep. "A-quasarlinium-penny-for-your-thoughts."

"It's long been proven that people are more or less light activate. The daylight, or light sources that emit similar light frequencies, trigger the wake-up sequence while evening lighting triggers sleep. Actually the light that computers emit contain daylight frequencies so that if you work on the computer just before bed, it will tend to keep you awake." Tech cracked open an eyelid a slit to look at the red plumed roadrunner. He shrugged. "You asked."

"Huh. I-should-learn-to-not-waste-my-money." Rev laughed at the conflict of responses on Tech's face. The genius must not be used to anyone joking around with him. Well, the roadster thought to himself, I'll just have to see about that as well. "Seriously-though,-since-you-spend-so-much-of-your-time-in-front-of-computers,-it's-a-wonder-you-get-any-sleep-at-all. That's-probably-why-you-pull-so-many-all-nighters,-Tech. And-the-lighting-in-here-isn't-helping-any."

The roadrunner did a quick count of the light fixtures in the room, figuring out what would be best to help regulate the coyote's sleep-wake pattern. Rev zipped from the room, but was back within moments with an armload of 'evening' lights from the storage closet. He started swapping out Tech's daylight bulbs for him.

Tech pulled out his palmtop computer and began running a few algorithms while Rev raced around the room changing out the light bulbs. He chuckled. Nope. He was wrong. The guy wasn't like a lost kitten, he was more like an excited coyote pup. "Okay, okay, but you might want to go easy on those. I will have to wake up sometimes."

Rev returned Tech's grin, glad that the coyote was finally warming up to him. While he worked, Rev asked Tech how his and Lexi's trip to the mall went.

"I'm such a freak." Tech grumbled, looking downcast. "It was horrible. I mean, Lexi's great, but I . . . I just don't get it."

Rev pestered the coyote until he told him the debacle at the shoe store. "You're-no-freak,-you're-just-a-little-too-dedicated-to-your-inventing."

"Like I said, a freak." But Tech didn't really want to talk about it. He turned his thoughts to a less painful topic. The coyote watched the roadrunner rapidly dust off the light fixtures and clean up all the old bulbs. Perhaps he hadn't given the quickster a fair shake. Tech sat up again to watch the roadrunner. While Rev might not be the genius that he was, the roadster obviously had some sort of a technical background. At least Rev understood what he was talking about most of the time. Remembering how he had shoved the frozen piece of pizza down the bird's throat to shut him up before the techo-viking stunt, Tech felt that perhaps he should apologize. Instead Tech said, "you know, with your speed, you'd be a real help around the lab."

Rev brightened visibly, jumping at the half-invitation before Tech could change his mind. His already quick movement became a blur as he dashed forward snatching up the coyote in a back-cracking bear hug. "Oh-wow! You-mean-it? That-would-be-totally-sweet,-sweet,-sweet!"

Eyes popping in surprise, Tech grunted. That roadrunner was sure tough for such a scrawny bird. Not quite sure how to take his new friend's enthusiasm, Tech barked a short laugh before sobering again. "Once I'm allowed back in the lab, that is."

Rev cocked his head. Tech just said 'the' lab not 'his' lab . . . twice in fact. The roadrunner's delighted grin at being included turned sly. "I-could-always-go-to-the-lab-and-pick-up-a-few-things. Of-course,-we-probably-better-set-up-in-my-room-to-avoid-suspicion."

Tech froze. He struggled for a bit with his desire to invent, but reluctantly decided against it. He couldn't risk his friend getting in trouble for him. The coyote abruptly stood to leave his room. He had to get out among the rest of the team. If he stayed here, he'd give in to the temptation. He cleared his throat as they went out into the hall. "No. That's okay, Rev. I . . .."

"Wise choice," Ace greeted them as the door opened. The Loonatic leader had come to investigate the explosion, but stopped outside the door when he heard the two talking inside. "Ya BOTH would have been on restriction."

Rev and Tech exchanged glances. Their first project would definitely be a little sound proofing for the base.

Ace's arms were folded sternly overt the yellow, inverted triangle on his chest. At least his plan for team unification seemed to be working. At the briefing table during the Loonatics' first meeting with Zadavia, Ace made sure he sat between the coyote and roadrunner. That should no longer be necessary. He was pleased that trust was building in the team, but not that the two appeared to be becoming 'partners in crime.' If Tech needed something from his lab, he would have to come to him. He wasn't totally unreasonable. "Now come on."

Tech's own olive green eyes widened as his leader's eyes glowed yellow, He was not anxious to feel his lasers—again. "Yes, chief."


	3. Chapter 3

Loonatics Unleashed:

"Trust" part 3.

(This story is post "Loonatics on Ice")

Rated T for reading level.

Disclaimer: Loonatics Unleashed and related Characters and Elements are trademarks of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

Green Triangle.

Rev and Tech followed Ace back to the living room, Once there, Tech flopped down in one of the beanbag chairs in the main living area of Loonatic Tower. The evening promised to stretch out uncomfortably before him, and he already had run out of things to say. The coyote genus pulled out his palmtop computer and proceeded to bring up multiple holographic screens, but was surprised when Ace reached over, snapped the little device shut, and tucked it into his own pocket. Ace even confiscated his palmtop computer?! Tech folded his arms across his chest. When he couldn't be in his lab, Tech invented stuff in his head. But without his computer, how could he keep track of his ideas? He needed alone time for his thoughts to formulate, it was just the way his mind worked. The coyote grumped a bit. He'd spent more time socializing the past week than he had in the last two years of college!

Lexi sat in another beanbag chair near the coyote, rubbing her aching feet. After the explosion in Tech's room, she'd tuned in her hearing to make sure that both roadrunner and coyote were okay. After the meteor hit, Lexi's hearing became very sensitive even in normal, everyday use. But if she really wanted to listen, she could augment her hearing with her powers. It was obvious when the she bunny power listened as pink 'energy rings' ran up her ears. Luckily, this meant that she didn't HAVE to hear everything. But also luckily it meant that she COULD. She hadn't exactly meant to eavesdrop, but the two's subsequent reconciliation proved most illuminating, as well as humorous. Her super hearing also picked up Tech and Rev's conversation about the shoe store. Lexi felt terrible when she realized that she really hurt Tech's feelings . . . and the coyote was right. Those silly new shoes were killing her feet. She had spent much of the subsequent time trying to find a way to apologize to the scientist.

"Uh! I am such a freak. You were right, Tech. These aren't shoes, they're torture devises." Lexi moaned still rubbing her aching feet. "Next time, I'm getting you to design them for me."

Tech perked up at the thought of developing some ergonomic dress shoes, but wasn't so sure about successfully combining fashion with the design. That was Lexi's department. Hmm, even though fashion was outside of his areas of expertise, he could at least paint everyone's zoomatrix with their signature color. Lexi had commented about their lack of color.

Seeing the difference in the genius' genuine smile now as compared to the grimace he'd worn at the mall, Lexi realized how hollow the other was. Now that the bunny knew what to look for, she would make sure not to hurt his feelings again. Tech was fine just the way he was; though driven, he was considerate and was always making his inventions for the benefit of others.

Tech's momentary cheer lapsed when he reached for his palmtop computer that wasn't there. He sank back down into his beanbag chair, his eyes dulling and his ears drooping again as he realized that this was just another project he had to put on hold until he was off restrictions.

"Dat's it! enough moping." Ace ordered. The Loonatic leader grabbed Tech's arm to drag him down to a room that he had claimed for his own use. Stopping outside the door, the bunny dropped Tech's arm and faced the coyote. "Alright, Tech. Drop 'em."

"What?"

"You heard hoid me. Inventions, gizmos, tools, all of it. Drop every scrap of metal on ya den follow me." Ace programmed in his dojo routine as a green glow spread from Tech's hands to envelope him. A vast array of paraphernalia fell to the floor at his feet as he powered down his magnetism—including his green, triangular breast shield—and Ace wondered what 'toys' the coyote genius had installed in it. Tech had more gizmos on him than the rest of the team combined. When done, the coyote's Loonatic uniform was completely black, even down to the soles of his boots. He'd even removed his wrist communicator. Ace gave a curt nod of approval, turned, and entered his personal training room not looking back.

The secondary trainer that Ace claimed for his personal workouts was square and smaller than the team virtual training room. Currently it holographically depicted a Japanese style dojo complete with various Samurai and Ninja hand weapons and shields as well as a wall mural of Mount Fuji, and even a bonsai and a vase of cherry blossoms. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as Tech hesitantly followed him in. Ace didn't want to be a tyrant, but as leader of the Loonatics it was his duty to see that all in the team was in top form. And moping definitely dulled one's preparedness. The two Loonatics faced off in the center of the bamboo practice mat on the floor. Ace kicked Tech's foot out farther, correcting the coyote's stance and pushed his shoulders further down, adjusting his balance to account for his tail. Ace walked around the coyote then resumed his fighting stance. A slow smile inched its way onto his face. The bunny beckoned for Tech to come at him with his hand as the dojo door slid shut.

Purple Triangle.

"Kkrrngblaagblaa, Tech?" Slam, in the middle of his tall stack of plate-sized pancakes, asked as the green tinged coyote gingerly made his way into the Loonatics' main living area.

"No thanks, Slam, I'll get breakfast later. I'm not hungry now." Tech stiffly walked over to the couch, but he couldn't stand the thought of actually sitting down. Between Ace's stringent workout the evening before and his broken bed, he'd spent a miserable night and now he was so sore he could hardly move. Stifling a groan, Tech leaned against the frame of the wall-sized window and looked out over the city sprawling below Loonatic Tower. He briefly closed his olive green eyes against his protesting muscles. Without any metal to use his magnetic powers on or any of his inventions, he hadn't stood a chance against his leader. His sigh morphed into another groan. Face it, even with his inventions the martial arts expert would likely have thoroughly trounced him. "Ace totally owns me."

"Not too bad a workout yesterday dere, Tech old buddy." Ace cheerfully clapped his hand on Tech's shoulder, eliciting a wince from the stiff coyote. "We'll have a rematch later taday."

Tech groaned, but there was a slight whimper to it. "You're the chief."

"Of-course,-there-are-all-kinds-of-chiefs. There's-a-fire-chief-and-a-chief-of-police-and-a-chief-of-staff,-then-of-course-there's-'Hail-to-the-Chief,'-but-that-was-a-long-time-ago-in-the-twentieth-and-twenty-first-century," Rev piped up from over in the kitchen area. "But-when-Tech-says-'chief'-I-suspect-it's-really-a-coyote-thing. Back-in-the-day-when-coyotes-were-still-pretty-much-feral,-though-often-solitary,-they-had-small,-loose-knit-packs,-sometimes-called-routs,-consisting-of-only-six-or-so-members,-more-of-a-family-unit-really-than-anything-else,-the-leader-of-which-was-the-chief."

Rev's babbling caught Ace's attention. Tech was the only Loonatic that called him chief. It surprised the bunny that his 'chief' designate was the coyote considering the Loonatics as his family. He glanced over at Tech.

The coyote genius scowled, but didn't dispute Rev's claim. He was a private person and he found the roadrunner rambling on about his 'pack mentality' uncomfortable. No matter how advanced people became, they were still in some measure products of their heredity. Certain members of his birth rout would definitely not approve of an Alpha Male bunny.

Tech's eyes suddenly flew wide open as he caught sight of Slam's reflection in the wall-sized window. The Tasmanian devil was sneaking up behind him. The devil sure could move silently for such a large guy . . . and quickly as well.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

Before Tech could even pretend to dodge out of the way, Slam snatched the coyote up above his head in a flamboyant wrestling move and slammed him belly down on the couch. The ex-wrestler pinned him there while he kneaded out the tight knots of muscles . . . as well as small yips of pain and protest from the Loonatics' resident genius. Slam grinned, thoroughly pleased that he could actually provide a much needed service for the coyote. Tech was one of the few truly smart people that the Tasmanian devil had ever met that seemed not to even notice his lack of grace with the spoken language. To Slam, such respect meant brawn and brain worked perfectly well together. Tech used his skills to help the team, and so did he.

"Ooh, my turn next, Slam!" Lexi thought a massage sounded like heaven.

"So genius," Danger smirked at the trapped and quietly whimpering coyote as he preened, posing in front of his holographic mirror. "What's with the pity party? I thought you had molecular regeneration along with that 'magnetic' personality of yours. Why not just regenerate those sore muscles away?"

Tech sighed as he felt his muscles finally relax under Slam's determined ministration. It always took him twice as long to learn physical things as anyone he knew. He had to learn the techniques once with his mind and then again with his body. "Muscle memory. If I regenerate, mentally I will still remember how to do the techniques that Ace is pounding into me, but they'll never come naturally. I have to actually practice the moves for them to come smoothly."

"Whatever." Danger executed a few flips and punch kick sequences showing off his own physical prowess. Feeling warmed up and ready for daring-do, the mallard straightened. "So whose up for a little workout in the old virtual trainer?"

"I'll come, Duck." Still a bit achy, but feeling much better, Tech patted Slam's leg, the only part of the Tasmanian devil that he could reach in his current position, signaling the ex-wrestler to let him up. Ignoring his teammates' surprise at him volunteering, the coyote joined the mallard. At least the virtual trainer was interesting, he having designed and programmed it himself; and spotting Danger in it shouldn't prove too vigorous for his still sore muscles. Besides, if he didn't engage in a 'socially acceptable' activity on his own, another teammate was sure to recruit him.

Orange Triangle.

Danger Duck quacked on top of an attacking holographic saucer before kicking off into a flip and firing up a couple of fire eggs to launch at the virtual enemies. The Loonatics' main virtual trainer took up nearly the entire floor. The outer walls thereof were curved to match the curve of the glowing blue sphere here it was housed. Currently it was flickering between its normal, metal walls and a holographic replica of downtown Acmetropolis. Danger had to admit, with all his deficiencies in non-technical action heroics, Tech was programming a pretty mean hologram. "Do you have to work on the background while I'm training? It's all very distracting."

"Oh? Surely a little building isn't too much for an action hero like you," Tech replied. He had plans for the virtual trainer, but most of them weren't implemented yet. Once he got the settings right, he'd have to add complexity to the enemies as well.

"Of course not!" Then the mallard continued his previous discussion with the scientist, finding it too difficult to keep tract of two distinct conversation topics and the plethora of attack saucers the coyote was throwing at him. It was odd for both of them to discover that some people lived inside their own heads as Tech did while others lived outside theirs as did Danger.

"Yes sir-ee. These deadly moves come instinctual for me. I never think about what I'm doing. I just go and do!" Danger struck a noble pose, but in so doing made himself a target. He lost a few tail feathers to virtual enemy fire.

"You're lucky, Duck," Tech told the mallard. "I have to work the moves out in my mind first. Then I can attempt them out on the floor."

"Oh ho, not me!" Danger boasted. "I'm always out of my mind."

Tech snickered. He'd wondered what most people did in their heads all day instead of creating as he did. Apparently some spent little or no time in their own thoughts. "You said it, not me."

"Hey!" Annoyance played over Danger's face at being caught in his words, but an attacking fighter saucer pulled his attention back to the training exercise. The mallard formed a double handful of tar eggs and plastered the attacker, sticking it to the one coming up behind it. "You know, Tech, you really should get out on the virtual trainer floor more. With powers like your magnetism, you could seriously lay down a whole mess of whoop butt. Not as good as me, of course, but then who could?"

"Duck, while I did program the trainer's solid holograms to respond realistically to the trainer, they still are basically just holograms," Tech replied. "My magnetism really can't get a grip on them."

"So?" Danger, swung out with a kick to knock back the two stuck up holographic attackers. "Reprogram them so that they will. Surely that isn't too much for a genius like you."

"Touché," Tech mumbled. He stopped work on the background and started calculations for adjusting the sensor areas of the room to include magnetic distortion recognition for the hologram saucers. "You know, that just might work. Good idea, Duck!"

"You sound surprised," Danger replied with a laugh. "When are you going to learn that all my ideas are good?"

"When they actually are." Tech returned as his fingers busily flew over the holo-trainer's control panel with a practiced familiarity with technology that made the console seem an extension of himself. The coyote paused long enough in his programming to try his magnetic power against a virtual attack saucer. He frowned slightly and readjusted his program.

"Very funny. Remind me to laugh later." Danger quacked over to watch Tech work. He was secretly impressed that Tech could go so fast and do such cool stuff with his geeky-ness. "While you're at it, why not put in a level where the enemies multiply so that as I heroically strike one down, two more appear! Oh, and after I defeat so many of them, how about a new super cool secret level is opened up!" Danger demonstrated his super cool action hero moves against an imaginary enemy while he talked.

Tech chuckled. "I'll work on that."

"Te-ech, what're ya doing?" Ace entered the virtual trainer in time to hear the word 'work.'

"N-nothing." Tech stammered and snatched his hands away from the console before Ace was temped to blast them with his laser vision.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Danger quacked in between the two. "He's programming a battle routine in there for me."

"Okay den," Ace popped open the simulator's armory cupboard and tossed a holster belt with two laser pistols to Tech. "Youse two, show me what'cha got."

"Oh, uh no!" Tech protested. The fight routines in the main training room had no safety checks and a person could be seriously injured if sparring without a controller. "The virtual trainer's programs are all highly dangerous and must be run interactively."

"No worries," Ace assured him, pointing briefly at the coyote with both hands as if wielding pistols. "Gotcha covered."

Tech bit down on an involuntary whimper, not at all sure he wanted Ace to spot for them. Then his features firmed. If he was going to be part of this team, he had to be able to pull his own weight out in the field as well as in the lab. Determination set his features as the first holographic enemies appeared.

Danger's eyes glowed orange as power eggs appeared in his hands and Tech magnetized invaders in close for the duck to take out, while keeping others at bay until the mallard could get to them. Ace cranked up the levels. When the number of enemies escalated, Tech quickly drew his pistols, twirling them like an old time gun slinger. Standing in the middle of the field while Danger quacked rapidly between targets, Tech fired double fisted into the attackers. In very short order, the two leveled the playing field.

"Not bad, guys." Ace congratulated his two teammates. "And nice sharp shooting dere, Tech."

Yellow Triangle.

Ace wandered into the control room, pausing when he saw Tech sitting morosely at the briefing table, his chin in his hands and his elbows on the table. The scientist stared at the lab door. The yellow tinted bunny sighed and leaned up against the table next to his teammate. "Eh, da door's unlocked, ya know."

"I know."

"Den how come you're out here?" Ace sneaked a sideways glance at the genius.

"You haven't lifted restriction yet." Tech shrugged, then he glanced over at the yellow bunny from the corner of his eye. "So, uh, chief, . . . am I reinstated to full status . . . please?"

Ace cocked an eyebrow at the coyote. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Tech jumped up and impulsively started to hug Ace as Rev had him earlier, but stopped himself just in time. Seeing the coyote hesitate, Ace grabbed his teammate in a quick hug, thumping him on the back. "Just don't bury yourself so deeply in da lab dat you become a stranger. It was nice having you around."

Tech grinned. "Sure thing, chief."

The inventor stepped through the lab doors, feeling like he'd finally come home. Tools lined some of the walls while large monitors and workstations lined the rest. He stepped onto the raised circular platform the center of the lab. His multi-armed robotic central work tower was currently docked, tucked into its shaft in the floor waiting to be raised and used to construct his larger inventions. The genius had so many projects to work on he didn't know where to start. But there was one thing he needed to attend to first. Grateful to be off restrictions, the scientist bent to his knee in the center of the floor.

Tech's ears twitched as he heard the lab door swish open. A brush of air ruffled his fur; a sign of Rev's passing. The coyote remained kneeling on the floor, eyes closed, with his hands gripped together in front of him, concentrating. His new lab partner would have found out sooner or later anyway.

"What'cha doing, Tech?"

Surprised to hear Ace's voice instead of Rev's, his tail flicked, but Tech stayed where he was. The coyote was a private person, but the bunny's warning to be open and honest with his teammates came to mind. Also the faith of his fathers was nothing to be ashamed of. Even Wyle E. Coyote, the progenitor of his clan, prayed. Though admittedly Wyle E. was only seen to when he was free-falling from extreme heights after some invention disaster. But then again, until now, no one had seen the Loonatic scientist pray at all.

For millennia no one knew of the atom, but that didn't mean it didn't exist; and even in the twenty-eighth century scientific advancement was not complete. It was the height of arrogance and foolishness to discrediting something simply because it was not yet observed. Closed minds hampered learning. Tech was smart enough to realize that he didn't know it all. And he was smart enough to figure out who to trust. "Praying."

"Really? I can't hear you."

That sounded like Danger. Had all of his teammates come to welcome him back into the lab? Using sound and scent, he located each of the Loonatics in the lab. Tech smirked, but kept his eyes closed. "That would be because I'm not praying to you."

a/n you can stop reading now; but if you want, here are a few answers to questions asked. I do answer questions personally, but figured some of you others might be interested anyway.

One: Most of my "science" is based in real world knowledge or theory, but 'toonified' to fit cartoon physics – so don't go taking it blindly to any tests or your grades might be less than expected. I generally take something that is established in the cartoon itself or look up a few key words and modify it for my own use. On my Author's sheet is a short list of web sites I commonly use for quick reference. Also, I was asked specifically about Tech's dirty little invention that he made in 'Reasonable Commands' while out of his mind. It was based on a 2005 article on Human Remote Control. As of this posting the article is still there. If interested in looking it over, copy and past the following address into a web browser and it should take you right there. msnbc./id/6448213/did/9816703/

Two: After watching Mastermind run directly from the command center into Tech's lab in 'The Menace of Mastermind,' I realized that my visualization of Loonatic Tower was incorrect. After careful research (i.e. watching the cartoons) I have come up with the following:

The living room, kitchen, and game room are all open and connected together in a studio apartment type arrangement. The command center is through one of the doors connecting to it. Tech's main lab is also connected to the command center. So the command center is centrally located with the living areas off one side and the lab off the other. The living area is lined with doors as seen in some panoramic shots of the area. These likely lead to elevators and possibly the bedrooms, though they might just be storage closets for the air hockey table puck and paddles or something. I assume there is also an elevator shaft in the command center. The specific location of the virtual trainer(s) is not shown. Ace does appear to have a private one that is smaller and rectangular as opposed to the circular main one.

There is an apex garage at the top of the sphere, a peripheral garage in the side of the sphere, and a launch pad on the top of the main tower structure under the sphere. Loonatic Tower has a forcefield that can be activated. Offensively it has 2 disk cannons on the sphere underside that can detach and be remotely controlled. A laser cannon that extends from the topmost spire (channels Ace's laser blasts), a blaster that extends from the top of the sphere (channels Lexi's brain blasts), and a photon rocket mortar that emerges from the lower sphere (Slam operates). Duck's cannon is not seen as he is awol at the time.

The tower also has a mid-shaft docking platform that extends to doc vehicles or extend cannons. There is also a sub garage or plain weapons room in its base. The main power core runs up its shaft. I realize that post season two this all pretty much becomes irrelevant.

The whole upshot of this is; this is what I'm going on in my fanfics, but if anyone knows the 'official' layout of the base, I would be interested.


End file.
